Miku Hatsune/Yu-Toharu's version
It's Hatsune Miku. Yes, that one. The one you've heard about in stories around the campfire. The one with the huge file size and the horribly brutal A.I. This six-button character uses a mixture of ''Guilty Gear and BlazBlue gameplay elements to give it an edge on the field of battle, complete with vast combo strings and cruel aerial raves.'' ) |Image = File:HatsuneMikuYT.PNG |Creator = Yu-Toharu |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Hatsune Miku is a six-button character with a play style that is a mixture of Guilty Gear, Melty Blood and some original quirks. It has many advantages (such as the'' Chance Make and ''Recoil Guard, which allows the character to pass through the enemy's attacks without damage), but also has a disadvantage, since when it guards normally, its guard bar decreases (except when Recoil Guard is used), though it recovers automatically; if it is empty, Miku's guard breaks and it becomes dizzy for a short period of time, leaving it open to attack. Miku can use certain "callouts" (the player can choose the voice before the match), such as FIRST ATTACK when it lands the first hit, NICE when it chains 10 hits or more and DANGER 'when its Life reaches a certain point. An interesting feature about Miku is that in conjunction with Power, its Hypers require Music Orbs to be used, which the player can obtain by pressing . If Miku has used a lot of attacks or ''Eat Leek, a additional moves are unlocked, such as Energy Blast, Blood Heat and the character's one-hit K.O. What makes the character so infamous outside of its huge file size is its seemingly flawless and cheap A.I. that is capable of performing actions that the player cannot, made worse by the character's special palettes. The A.I. will juggle the player in the air and spam the Leekryuken > Jump Kick > Roman Cancel combo, providing it has enough Power, and quickly counter-attack without leaving time for the player to react. It will also spam Leek Rocket, forcing the player to stay in a corner, and attempt to stun the player in order to guarantee Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru (Miku's one-hit K.O.) activates uninterrupted. Another move the A.I. tends to use is Cinderella Romance when a new round starts if its Power bar is full. '''Stats 'Movelist' 'Specials' | can be held down is held down}}|}} ||}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} | |}} ] + ||}} ||}} + |Decreases Power|}} + |Requires Attack+/''Defense+'' Uses 1000 Power |}} + | [ ] or chains hits until "OK" appears for it to be used again|}} 'Hypers' |Requires 1 Music Orb Uses 1000 Power| }} |Requires Heat or Blood Heat and 4 Music Orbs|}} |Requires 2 Music Orbs Uses 2000 power| }} | Requires 3 Music Orbs Damages teammate in Simul Uses 3000 Power| }} |Requires 3 Music Orbs Uses 3000 Power|}} | Requires Blood Heat and 5 Music Orbs Success only with Ex-Shield|}} to activate to cancel| Requires Attack+/''Defense+'' and 5 Music Orbs Decreases Power while active Decreases Life if at 0 Power|}} 'Others' + during an attack|Uses 1500 Power |}} + |Requires Attack+/''Defense+'' for Blood Heat Decreases Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' File:YTMiku_Palette1.png File:YTMiku_Palette2.png File:YTMiku_Palette3.png File:YTMiku_Palette4.png File:YTMiku_Palette5.png File:YTMiku_Palette6.png File:YTMiku_Palette7.png File:YTMiku_Palette8.png File:YTMiku_Palette9.png File:YTMiku_Palette10.png File:YTMiku_Palette11.png File:YTMiku_Palette12.png 'Dark Miku (s+y)' Dark Miku's shtick is that its Power bar instantly and automatically maxes out, allowing it to use moves that require Power without limit (though it still needs Music Orbs to use its Hypers); because of this, repeating Leekryuken > Jump Kick > Roman Cancel can become an infinite attack. Its A.I. has a tendency to spam Cinderella Romance. 'Golden Miku (s+z)' Golden Miku is not just made entirely out of gold, but also cheap, especially if controlled by the A.I. Miku's Life restores (albeit slowly), its movement speed is faster, its guard bar doesn't decrease, it can use Blocking, it no longer needs Music Orbs to use its Hypers, it can always use Specials that require Attack+/Defense+ (moreover, it can always switch to Blood Heat) and is temporarily assisted by Beat (a robot bird from the Mega Man series). This palette also has the ability to completely restore Miku's Life if necessary and can even resurrect itself. 'Victory quotes' Videos Miku Hatsune (by Yu-Toharu) VS Luka Megurine M.U.G.E.N Hatsune Miku VS Duck King Trivia *''Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru'' is one of the longest attacks in M.U.G.E.N history, lasting a total of 1 minute and 15 seconds. *Yu Toharu's Miku is one of the most CPU-intensive characters available for M.U.G.E.N, totalling in at 91 MB. Because of this, loading times on certain computers are significantly longer and lag is present during fights. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters made by Yu-Toharu